That's What Friends Are For
by Mcbnotredame7
Summary: Tonks is having a bad night. Good thing Remus comes to the rescue! Tonks' POV. Takes place during Order of the Pheonix.


Now I know I'm a wizard, but bats scare the crap out of me. Sirius spends enough time here, with being locked up by Dumbledore and all that you would think he would have gotten rid of them. But no, and that's why I'm sitting here at 1:30 in the morning hiding under my sheets.

So, I guess you're wondering why I'm scared of bats. Well, when I was about six years old, I couldn't sleep so I went out and sat on my roof to stare up at the night sky. As a cool breeze rushed through a bat came down and attacked me. I was almost scalped by the stupid monster. By the time my parents had heard my screams, the bat was gone and I was wounded and scarred for life.

After that, I've never been able to even see a bat without going into full panic mode. My parents always told me to think happy thoughts when there was a bat around. I always do, or at least try to, but it never seems to work. Lets see, riding on a broomstick, making fun of Sirius, Remus, catching a dark wizard. Wait, did I just say Remus? Crap! Crap, crap, crap!!!

When I first moved in to number 12 Grimmauld Place I promised myself I wouldn't fall for Remus. I just can't help it though! He's drop dead gorgeous, and I literally mean drop. The first time I saw the man I knocked him flat on his back. Stupid severed troll leg umbrella stand!

I let out a whimper as the bat flew over my head. Why couldn't the bloody thing just leave me alone? So back to the whole Remus situation, after ZI had apologized several times I finally stood up and looked into his eyes. They were full of warmth and love, yet there was a mystery behind them.

When the Order meeting was finally over, which was why I was there in the first place, I made it my goal to find out more about this strange man. The next day, I found him sitting in the library reading _Vampires: A History._I told him that my stupid cousin Sirius had conned me into making him a cup of tea, and I wanted to know if he want one. He said sure and he followed me downstairs.

Yet again my stupid clumsiness made me trip on the stairs and fall. Well, almost fall. Remus, luckily, had quick enough reflexes to grab the back of my robes and keep me from falling flat on my face. I graciously thanked him several times as we sipped our tea. The whole time though, Sirius just laughed, and proceeded to tell Remus many, let me add embarrassing, stories about my clumsiness.

God! The stupid bat would go away! Back to my story, after that we became good friends. Though he always seemed to insist that he call me Nymphadora after that. I hate that name! Ok, that bat was like two inches from my face! I had to go find someone to talk to or I was going to seriously freak out.

Who could I go to though? I didn't dare wake Molly after she had worked so hard all day. If I went to Sirius he would just lie in his bed and laugh at me. There was only one other option left. I had to go to Remus. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Heck, I doubt he's even asleep yet! This was perfect. Now all I had to do was get past the bat, and make it across the hall to Remus' room without being my usual clumsy self, and waking everyone else up.

I slowly got out of my bed while watching for the bat. Ok, faze one complete. Now, to commence faze two. I tiptoed across my room to the door. As I opened it, it creaked and moaned until I had pushed it fully open. Faze two complete. Commence phase three, the hardest one of all. I had to make it across the hall and into Remus' room without waking anyone else up. Quickly, I snuck across the hall. There was only one thing left. And of course, it has to go wrong!

Little did I know that the door was very slightly ajar? So when I leaned on it and went to turn the knob, I came crashing down onto the hard wooden floor. Well, if Remus wasn't already awake, he certainly was now! Remus stood up wearing nothing but red, plaid pajama bottoms. Now that was an image that was NOT going to leave my head!!! He then rushed to my aid.

"I'm fine," I said as he helped me up. Wow! Look how many scars he has from transforming. It must suck to be a werewolf! Shut up head, he's your friend!! Anyways, he didn't seem to believe me. "Come on," he said as he pulled on a whit undershirt, "I'll go make us some tea." To ensure my safety he made me hold onto the railing, tightly, as we went downstairs.

When he finally sat down he asked me, "So, why were you coming to visit my room at this late of an hour?" "Well, there was a bat in my room; and I am absolutely terrified by them. When I was six one almost scalped me. If I don't talk to someone I'll go into a panic attack. I couldn't go to Molly because she needs the rest, and Sirius would just flat out laugh at me. So, I came to you. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind," he said with a smirk. "Friends help friends. I used to be that way with the full moon." We both sipped our tea. "Thanks again," I said, "this means a lot to me." "Don't worry Nymphadora; I'll always be there for you." "Just one question." "Fire away, we have all morning." "Why do you insist on calling me that wretched name?" "It is your name. I don't know, I don't really like calling you Tonks, that's all."

"Ok," I said, hating that he had to be so gentlemanly. "So, about this bat problem, I think I have a solution." "Really," I asked a bit excited, "what is it?" "The only way to conquer fear is to face fear itself." Oh my gods were those words moving. "If you can stand in your room for ten minutes without hiding under your sheets, I'll get rid of it for you. If not, I'll make it fifteen."

I was choking on air. "Um, ok." After we had finished our tea he helped me safely get back upstairs. As we entered my room I finally realized what I was about to do. "Remus, are you sure this will work? What if it just makes my fear even worse?" "Don't worry," he said in a comforting tone, "you'll be fine."

He then looked at his watch. "At 2:10 you'll be done." The bat started flying around and I buried myself into his chest. This can't be happening. I'll bet you ten galleons that this is all a dream. But when I opened my eyes I saw Remus looking down at me and stroking my hair. "Only seven more minutes," he said softly.

I then put my head back down, closed my eyes, and started to cry. "Five more minutes, you're halfway there Nymphadora." It felt like forever. Whenever I heard the flapping of wings I buried myself into his chest even deeper. "Three more minutes," he whispered. "Two more, Nymphadora, you only have sixty seconds left." I was feeling relieved. "There," he said, "you're done. I know you could do it!"

Remus got rid of the bat and I pulled him into a great big bear hug. "Thank you so much," I sniffled. "It was nothing. Like I said before, friends help friends." He kissed me on the top of my head as he let go of me. As he started to leave my room he told me, "Hey, thanks for the late night company." "No prob. As a wise wolf once said, 'friends help friends'." As he left I could swear their was a small laugh wanting to escape his lips. I laid back down in bed and fell asleep. It was the most peaceful night's sleep I have ever had.


End file.
